¿Por qué?
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Porque todo había sucedido de manera imprevista, como todo desastre natural. Porque había ocasionado muchas bajas incluso antes de que los héroes entraran en acción para comenzar a salvar. Porque era su trabajo y sabían las consecuencias.


_**¿Por qué?**_

Porque todo había sucedido de manera imprevista, como todo desastre natural.

Porque había ocasionado muchas bajas incluso antes de que los héroes entraran en acción para comenzar a salvar.

Porque era su trabajo y sabían las consecuencias.

Porque ella había decidido ayudar a sacar las personas dentro de un edificio que parecía apunto de derrumbarse.

Porque había mejorado su quirk, ahora manejando la gravedad por voluntad propia, logrando hacer levitar a las personas y sacandolas por la ventana de forma rápida y liberarlos para que cayeran suavemente en el suelo si no estaban heridos, o un héroe afuera los tomaba con cuidado cuando lo estaban.

Porque el edificio comenzó a temblar, dando a entender que no aguantaría más y todos los héroes que ayudaron comenzaron a salir creyendo haber rescatado a todos.

Porque no los habían rescatado a todos.

Porque ella escuchó a alguien gritar y decidió volver a ayudar, y él esperaba verla tras ella y se dio cuenta tarde que había regresado.

Porque solamente fue un vistazo, antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Porque ella solo gritó su nombre, llamándolo para darle a entender lo que haría, que lanzaría a aquella persona flotando y él debía atraparla.

Porque todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, pero en realidad fue demasiado rápido, ella le lanzó a la niña y él había saltado para alcanzarla… entonces, se escuchó el estruendo del edificio derrumbándose.

Porque la había tenido demasiado cerca, ella le había mirado, le había dado una sonrisa triste y todo se había derrumbado.

Porque se sentía un inútil por no haber corrido a ella y haberla salvado a tiempo.

Porque sus manos temblaron cuando el peso de la niña volvió a sus brazos, dando a entender que el quirk se había desactivado.

El quirk de Ochako se desactivaba solamente si ella lo hacía, o si ella moría.

Porque ella no podía estar muerta.

Las voces le sonaron lejanas preguntando si todos estaban bien, sus músculos se entumecieron y lo único que hizo, luego de entregarle la niña a otro héroe, fue correr hasta la destrucción gritando su nombre.

Porque escuchó que lo llamaban, pero a él no le importaba nada. Porque estaba aterrado, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con su quirk activado para que le fuera más fácil levantar los escombros.

Porque primero encontró su casco y con el máximo cuidado del mundo comenzó a quitar los restos para hallar su rostro.

—Ochako, por favor —susurró tratando de quitarle el resto de los escombros del cuerpo para liberarla. Ella sangraba profusamente por la cabeza y estaba completamente pálida— Ochako… —ella no respiraba, o tal vez era su temor, su nerviosismo de que en verdad estuviera…

No, ni se atrevía a pensarlo.

La cargó y bajó de los escombros. Gritó por un doctor, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

Porque era su trabajo y Deku sabía que él hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero era diferente… Él hubiera podido salir de aquellos escombros de un solo golpe, ella no.

Ella no pudo, porque era demasiado que tocar para que flotara, porque solamente se centró en salvar a aquella niña como todo buen héroe haría.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, no le importó que lo estuvieran llamando para decirle que llevara el cuerpo de Ochako a la carpa médica, porque era demasiado tarde y solamente pudo aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de su novia y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de forma libre por sus mejillas.

—Ochako… —lloró acariciando la mejilla pálida de la chica, abrazando su cuerpo sin vida, recordando la última mirada que ella le dio antes de lanzarle a la niña— Lo siento tanto…

Porque la muerte en acción de la mujer que amaba, era la que más le iba a marcar.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Usted no aprende, ¿verdad? Dios! Apenas entro al fandom y ya llego sad :v**_

 _ **No sé, el simple hecho de ver ese fanart me dio tantas ideas tristes, y es que yo soy así: bien trágica para todo. Le pone drama a todo, le pone tristeza a todo.**_

 _ **A TODO.**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado, les haya puesto sad y todo eso XD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por dejar review :3 :3**_

 _ **My Hero academy © Kōhei Korikoshi**_


End file.
